Shadows
by tom-felton-lover-the-first
Summary: Dark harry Dumbledore bashing lil weasly bashing harem may at a later time be changed to M diffrent line from the story starts at where Sirius dies Daphne G. Luna L.
1. Chapter 1

One Halloween eleven years ago Harry Potter defeated the Dark Lord but, at a price. A part of the Dark Lord lodged itself in him turning him evil. This is that boy's story.

Five Years Later

Sirius is dead and it's the old fool's fault and Voldermort's. I'm going to kill them both!

"Harry!" I turn around as Hermione the only person alive that I trust.

"Hermione please go into hiding with me I need to protect you. I can't lose you too."

She sighs like she always does when we have this conversation.

"Please Hermione please for me."

"Alright Harry but, some of my other friends come too."

"Thank you Hermione but, who are these other friends?"

"Nine o' clock room of requirement they will be there."

"Wait Hermione who are they?"

She already walked away probably off to the library. I enter my dorm room hoping not to see Ronald the resident idiot and lazy ass of course no such luck if only I could curse him, but alas I have to keep up the good boy act to keep the that old conniving coot of my back. Ronald tried to strike up a conversation but, with a glare he was silenced. Thank god I don't have to deal with this utter fool anymore. I pick up a book on parslemagic that I have already read. Now I must wait until I get to meet Hermione's mysterious friends.

Four hours later

I met Hermione in the common room. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes I can't wait for you to meet the girls!" She gasps and covers her mouth.

"Girls Huh? Now I really can't wait to meet them if they are as beautiful as you."Hermione blushed at this comment as we finally started to descend to the room of requirement. Once we reached the room of requirement without any problems thankfully we walked in.

-Thank you for taking the time to read this story it means a lot. Also any help is especially needed this is my first time writing a story so I hope it's as good as it sounds to me. Hahaha. I would like to tell you I will post chapters on Fridays and that's because I got school and this makes it easier. I have not decided how many chapters there will be as I am still writing it. If you have any questions feel free to ask me. Again thank you for reading. Also please come up with some slytherin hufflepuff and ravenclaw girls no gryffindor and maybe fleur and gabrielle.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Once we entered the room that there were a couple girls from Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaws no Gryffindor's surprisingly. I gave Hermione a look but, Hermione didn't pay attention.

"Okay hey girls as most of you know this is Harry Potter and he has offered to protect us."

"More like quilted too." Some of the girls giggled at this and Hermione gave me a glare.

"How can he help us?" Asked a blonde haired beauty with a younger version sitting next to her.

"Daphne he is strong, powerful, and rich plus he already has a house under the fideious charm."

"Hermione please introduce me to these fine young ladies." I finally looked around the room truly not staring at the beautiful ladies it has homey down to earth feel to it. I sit down in a comfy armchair that reminds me of one of my favorite armchair in the Gryffindor common room.

"I'm Daphne Greengrass and this is my younger sister Astoria she is a little shy of the opposite sex."

"Nice to meet such beautiful ladies but, I thought your family was dark?"

"Neutral actually but, our mom died and we need to go hiding to protect ourselves."

"Well I will be happy to help in any way I can."

A blonde whimsical angel came over and claimed a spot on my lap.

"Hello I'm Luna and we are going to be great friends."

"Oh really, and how great are we going to be?"

"The best of friends," She gets up and winks at me before allowing the next girl to move forward.

A beautiful raven haired beauty came forward. "Hi I'm Cho Chang it is very nice to meet you."

"Well hello there Cho I did not know Ravenclaw had such beautiful ladies but, I can see that they do.

"Harry we can finish introductions later we need to leave now because tomorrow the train leaves."

"Yes Hermione I know can you all gather around and grab on to me."

"Harry portkeys and apparition don't work on the grounds."

"Hermione trust me I know what I'm doing."

"No you need to tell me!"

"Fine it's a goblin made portkey it's quite expensive so can we go and put it to good use." She finally grabs on and we were off.

-So how did you like this chapter I had some time today to post today. There are more girls but, I haven't decided who yet and your opinions are always wanted. I know I haven't started making him super evil yet but, my basis needs to get set and then it will be a lot of fun. Hahaha So I am super excited for how many people have read this it means a lot just know that I love you all. OH yeah goblins are good :)


End file.
